


My Best Friend, Not Yours!

by Chandler



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confused Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, Kid Fic, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, Little kid angst, Understanding Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke doesn't like it when Naruto plays with other people, after all he's Sasuke's best friend, just his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend, Not Yours!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little one shot, enjoy and as always excuse the bad grammar an spelling.  
> <3 XD

“Ow Sasuke stop it!” Naruto shouted as Sasuke tackled him to the ground. 

“Why were you talking to Sakura?!” Sasuke demanded. 

“Cause she’s nice now get off!” 

They rolled around for a bit until Sasuke was sitting on top of Naruto’s stomach with his arms crossed. Naruto stared at his pouting friend, 

“No she’s not.” 

“Yes she is.” Naruto insisted confused, “I like her, she’s fun to play with.” 

Sasuke’s heart shattered as his little body deflated, he glared at Naruto,

“Fine.” He spat, “Then go play with her all the time and she can be your best friend.” 

He got off Naruto and stopped off, Naruto quickly scrambled after him and grabbed his wrist, 

“But Sasuke you’re my best friend.” He said honestly. 

“No I’m not, she is and I hate you!” Sasuke shouted, he looked at Naruto with teary eyes, “Now leave me alone!” 

He ripped his wrist out of Naruto’s grip so hard that Naruto lost his balance and fell, hard. Sasuke turned and ran home, Naruto watched the raven go helplessly from the ground. He sniffed as tears started to prickle in his eyes. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Itachi was sitting on the couch reading a book when the door opened then slammed, he watched as Sasuke ran to his room and slammed the door. He sighed and set down his book then walked to his brother’s room. Sasuke had thrown himself onto his bed and was now sobbing on his pillow, Itachi sat down on the bed, 

“Sasuke?” 

Sasuke sat up and looked at his older brother sadly, 

“Naruto’s not my friend anymore!” he sobbed out before curling up into a ball.

Itachi blinked then pulled his brother into a hug and listened to Sasuke retell the events that happened as best he could, it was kind of hard considering that the boy was near hysterics. But when he was done he sighed and adjusted Sasuke so he was looking at him, 

“Well Sasuke, it sounds like you were the one who broke off the friendship. Naruto may play with other people but that doesn’t mean he likes you any less.” 

Sasuke sniffed, “What if he likes her better than me and then doesn’t want to be my friend anymore. What if he doesn’t even want to talk to me anymore cause he won’t like me?” 

“Is that what you think!?!”

Itachi and Sasuke’s head snapped over to the door to see a very angry blond and blue eyed boy, Itachi got up and left the room but stayed outside of the now closed door to listen in. 

“Is that what you think’ll happen?” Naruto demanded. 

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably from where he stood and looked down, tears threatening to spill down his face once more, he shrugged. Naruto stomped over and pulled his friend into an angry hug, 

“You’re my best friend Sasuke, not anybody else. No one can replace you Sasuke and I don’t want them to. You’re funny, and cool, and good at wrestling, and you like to play with me, and you’re smart, and you laugh at my jokes even when I know you think they aren’t funny.” He said softly in his friend’s ear, “I’m not going to leave you Sasuke, I promise.” 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and cried into the blond’s shirt, the two of them sat on Sasuke’s bed, Naruto still holding onto his crying friend. 

“I love you Sasuke.” He whispered. 

Sasuke sniffed, “Love you too.” 

Itachi opened the door and peeked in when he couldn’t hear anything else, he smiled when he saw the two sleeping boys, he was glad they made up. But he knew they would, those two have been inseparable, he knew they were going to be friends for a very, very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Love you all!  
> <3 XD


End file.
